The Child
by MaddyKat321
Summary: Klorel and his mate, Khephri, are expecting a child. What will they do when Klorel's own father tries to steal the child away? Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

Love.

That's all that could describe that look. Pure, addicted, true love. Though it was only a glance, she knew that was what it meant. It was as if the large room full of arguing and laughing System Lords no longer existed; it was only him and her.

He was talking with Apophis and Ba'al, most likely discussing political and uninteresting things, though he was very good at seeming interested in such topics. He was always talking with other Goa'uld about their conquests, and even possible alliances to make sure that his worlds were safe. She smiled absentmindedly at the thought, placing her hand gently on the small bump forming in her lower abdomen.

That had found out about the child just recently, not even a month previously. As soon as he found out, he made sure that everywhere she and the child were and could go would be 100% safe, no matter what the cost. Being a father was important to him, and the safety of his family now came first over everything.

She knew that she would be happy. The three of them would be. Living together, traveling all of the galaxies for all eternity together as a family. The one thing she had dreamed of would finally come true. All she had to do was wait for the child to be born, and everything would be perfect.

"Khephri?" Klorel asked, having left his conversation with the two other System Lords and gone over to her whilst she was still day-dreaming. "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "We're fine" she said gently, knowing that it would be an okay term to use, since her and her host could be considered a 'we', even though her host was brain dead. That was the only reason she chose her; the woman would never know of the horrors of being a host to a goa'uld.

Klorel winked and nodded, helping her up and leading her out of the room quietly, as to not draw attention. "Why are we leaving? The meetings aren't over yet. You still have Iris, Hathor, Ra, Anubis …" she said before she was quickly pulled into one of the unoccupied rooms of his ship. "Khephri. This is my ship, and my meeting. They can come back _later_ if they wish for it to continue _another time_" he said huskily, placing his hands on her hips lightly with a smirk.

She moaned softly. "Don't tease me; you know we can't with the Harsesis" she said, though her eyes did give a slight glow of disapproval. He chuckled. "Your true self says otherwise, but you're right" he said, keeping her close as he lead her over to the large bed. She laid down on her side, Klorel pulling her back against him gently, his hand resting on top of the small bump of her stomach.

"This is perfect" he whispered gently in her ear, massaging her stomach and side gently, causing her to let out small, content sighs. "We're going to be perfect, my queen. Perfect" he whispered softly, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled, rolling onto her back, letting him lay above her, though he was careful not to put any pressure on her stomach. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, lazily draping her arms around his neck as his lips moved along her neck. She moaned softly, looking up through the clear ceiling at the millions of stars and occasional ship, her mind wandering off to what was to come.

Translations:

Harsesis - child of two goa'ulds


	2. Birth

About 8 months later

"Are you sure you'll be alright with me leaving? You could drop any moment now!" the midwife said nervously, hugging the queen close to her. "Nola, I'm fine. Klorel knows what to do if something were to happen, there is no need for you to worry about me. Now go and have a nice relaxing vacation with everyone else, alright? I'm sure we can go a few days with the entire place to ourselves" Khephri said with a slight laugh, hugging the older women close to her. Nola had been with her from the moment she found out about the child, helping everyone prepare for the arrival of the new prince or princess.

"Alright then, but you take it easy!" she said as she was escorted to the other ship that would take her to the tropical island on the other side of the planet, along with the guard, maids, and anyone else on the ship with her and Klorel. Khephri waved with a smile before making her way back into the large ship she called home. She was almost full-term now, and even though she didn't look or act it, everyone was antsy, especially Klorel. He wanted her on bed rest 24/7, but she made sure that that never happened. Unless she was unable t move, she would be walking around and enjoying herself before the child came.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" Klorel asked, rushing to her. Khephri laughed. "Nola was just making sure I had everything I would need in case the child came while she was gone. She refused to stop talking until our conversation was cut short when she took off" she said with a smile. Klorel chuckled. "Well, just try and stay on the other side, okay? I don't need you having our child on the cold floor in the doorway" he said with a laugh as they reached their bedroom.

"Yeah that would b- ohhhh!" Khephri gasped, stopping dead in her tracks, looking down as a large puddle of fluid formed beneath her. "Oh God, Oh God!" she said, starting to panic as her water broke, the pain of a contraction starting to take over her.

"Khephri, look at me" Klorel said, taking the scared girl's face in his hands. "I'm right here. You are going to be just fine" he said gently, helping her walk over to the bed. "Bon'iqua? Why when they left?" she asked, through a pained moan, leaning against the bed frame as another contraction racked her small body. " Cal mah, Cal mah …" Klorel cooed softly, rubbing her back gently to try and help with the pain, though he couldn't help the fear that bubbled inside him.

"Na-ney!" the girl screamed, a painful contraction racking her body, trying to force her to bear down and get the child out of her body. "Tal shak, Khephri! It's right there, my love, you can do this!" Klorel beckoned, trying to get his queen to concentrate. He had tried to hold it off, to see if she could wait until the others got back to help, but it was no use. The child was coming then, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Khephri bit back a scream as she bore down, her nether lips burning as the child's head began to crown. "That's it! Yas! Yas!" Klorel said, a thankful smile forming on his lips as the child crowned more and more, blood and other fluids leaking onto the bed sheets as the queen screamed. "Almost done, my love, keep going!" Klorel said, watching as the head fully crowned, the small squished face slowly beginning to show as she bore down. Soon the entire head was out.

"Kree Ta, my love, kree ta" Klorel commanded, helping the baby turn to it's side. Khephri groaned, pulling away from him, wanting the pain to be gone. "Yõ!" Klorel shouted, his eyes glowing in fear as he grabbed her legs, spreading them wide again and pulling her back down. "It's alright, you're safe" he said, taking her face in his hands.

"Push gently" he said softly, moving his hands under the child's head so that they were like a cradle, in case the child came quickly. Khephri bore down, crying out as the shoulders slowly stretched her farther than before. "Once more!" Klorel said with a laugh as the queen screamed, the child falling from her and into his arms.

"A son, my love! We have a son!" he shouted, quickly cutting the cord and wrapping the wailing child in blankets before handing him to his mother. She cried tears of joy as she held her son in her arms. "He's perfect" she whispered gently, looking up at her king with a smile. "Our perfect little boy".

"She just couldn't wait, could she?" Nola said with a small smile. Klorel nodded. "It came quickly, under an hour. She was petrified" he said, shaking his head as a small shiver ran up his spine at the thought of her in pain again. "I had never heard her scream in such pain before in my life"

"You see, since her host is brain dead, she has complete control of the body, including the sense of pain. She felt the whole thing, but amplified due to her attached so close to the nervous system" Nola said with a smile. "But with the circumstances, both her and the child were phenomenal. I suggest letting her rest for a while; she needs her strength back" she said before handing the small boy over to his father and departing to work on other things.

"Your mother is very kind, and sweet. You will learn to love her as much as I do" Klorel whispered softly to the boy as he held him close, looking over at his sleeping wife. "She worked hard to get you here. She was very brave" he said softly, sitting down next to Khephri as she slept. "You look just like her".

"He needs a name" Khephri whispered, rolling onto her other side and looking up at Klorel sleepily. "Our son needs a name".

"You pick the name; you worked hard for him, you deserve to pick the name" Klorel said softly, pulling her closer with his free arm.

"Niu" she said softly. "God of nothingness?" Klorel asked, curious as to her choice. "Well, he is not a God of anything specific, but he is still considered one, yes?" she said. Klorel nodded. "Well, that makes him a God of nothingness, does it not?" she said softly, smiling at the little boy, who had now opened his eyes to look up at his father. Klorel smiled and nodded, looking down into the eyes of the small child in his arms.

"Niu, my son."


End file.
